List of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug
This is a list of characters who appeared in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Heroes Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng (voiced by Cristina Vee) is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superheroine Ladybug, gaining the power of good luck and creation to stop Hawk Moth and his Akumatized villains. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Adrien Agreste (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's brand. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Adrien transforms into the superhero Cat Noir ("Chat Noir" in the French version), gaining the power of bad luck and destruction to stop Hawk Moth and his Akumatized villains. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Alya Césaire (voiced by Carrie_Keranen) is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's best friend, and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. In "Lady Wifi", after Alya gets suspended from school because of Chloé Bourgeois, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Lady Wifi, a supervillain whose powers come from her smartphone and its Wi-Fi signal. In "Sapotis", after Alya temporarily receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, she, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Trixx, becomes Rena Rouge, a fox-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, Rena Rouge is akumatized into Rena Rage, a fox-themed supervillain. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Nino Lahiffe (voiced by Ben Diskin) is Adrien's best friend and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Bubbler", when Nino becomes frustrated with adults after failing to convince Gabriel Agreste to allow Adrien to have a birthday party, Hawk Moth akumatizes him into Bubbler, a bubble-wielding supervillain. In "Anansi", after Nino temporarily receives the Turtle Miraculous from Ladybug, he, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Wayzz, becomes Carapace, a turtle-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, after Rena Rouge falls victim to an akuma, Carapace is akumatized into Shell Shock a turtle-themed super villain. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Chloé Bourgeois (voiced by Selah Victor) is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's rival and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. Chloé is also the daughter of André Bourgeois and Audrey Bourgeois. In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, Chloé is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain that has an outfit like and the same abilities as Ladybug. In "Style Queen", after Ladybug loses the Bee Miraculous that she wants to entrust to Alya Césaire, Chloé finds the Bee Miraculous and she, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Pollen, becomes Queen Bee (Queen B in the French version), a bee-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season. Later in "Queen Wasp," after a failed attempt at trying to impress her mother, Chloé is once again akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Queen Wasp, a wasp-themed villain. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, Queen Bee is akumatized into a scarlet version of Queen Wasp. Kwamis Kwamis are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give power to people with Miraculouses to transform into animal-themed super beings. Tikki Tikki (voiced by Mela Lee) is a kwami of creation that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, with the current wearer being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Plagg Plagg (voiced by Max Mittelman) is the kwami of destruction that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed superhero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste. Nooroo Nooroo (voiced by Ben Diskin) is the kwami of transmission that is connected to the Moth/Butterfly Miraculous, and with his power, his wearer can use the brooch to transform into a moth-themed superhero, the current wearer being Gabriel Agreste, who uses it for evil. Wayzz Wayzz (voiced by Christopher Smith) is the kwami of protection that is connected to the Turtle Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a turtle-themed superhero, the current wearer being Master Wang Fu. Wayzz normally stays with Master Fu but he temporarily becomes loaned to Nino to help him transform into Carapace in "Anansi", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". Trixx Trixx (voiced by Cherami Leigh) is the kwami of illusion that is connected to the Fox Miraculous. With his power, its wearer can use the necklace to transform into a fox-themed superhero. He is currently dormant inside his Miraculous in the Miracle Box, but he temporarily becomes active to help Alya transform into Rena Rouge in "Sapotis", "Syren", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". Pollen Pollen (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) is the kwami of subjection that is connected to the Bee Miraculous and with her power, its wearer can use the haircomb to transform into a bee-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in the Miracle Box, but she temporarily becomes active to help Chloé transform into Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp", "Malediktator", "Catalyst", and "Mayura". Duusu Duusu is the kwami that is connected to the Peacock Miraculous and with her power, its wearer can use the brooch to transform into a peacock-themed superhero. Her Miraculous was somehow damaged, as stated by Gabriel Agreste in "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)". As of that same episode, Nathalie Sancoeur is Duusu's owner. Chinese Zodiac kwamis The Chinese Zodiac kwamis are a group of twelve kwamis that each connected to a Miraculous that're based on one the Chinese Zodiac animals (rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, or pig). With the individual kwami's power, its wearer can use one of the Chinese Zodiac Miraculouses to transform into a Chinese Zodiac animal-themed superhero. Currently, the twelve Chinese Zodiac kwamis are all dormant in their respective Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box. The names of the Chinese Zodiac kwamis are the following: Mullo (rat kwami), Stompp (ox kwami), Roaar (tiger kwami), Fluff (rabbit kwami), Longg (dragon kwami), Sass (snake kwami; voiced by Ben Diskin), Kaalki (horse kwami), Ziggy (goat kwami), Xuppu (monkey kwami), Orikko (rooster kwami), Barkk (dog kwami), and Daizzi (pig kwami). Antagonists Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Gabriel Agreste is a famous fashion designer who creates and owns the brand Gabriel. He is also the husband of Emilie Agreste and the father of Adrien Agreste. With the Butterfly Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French version, which translates to "The Butterfly"), who is the main antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for himself in order to obtain absolute power and grant his secret wish that Adrien does not know about. To achieve his goals, he creates and controls the akumas, black and purple butterflies infected with evil who can transform normal people with negative emotions into supervillain. In "The Collector", in order to avoid the suspicion of being Hawk Moth, he akumatizes himself into the Collector, a supervillain who has the power to imprison any person or object within his magical notebook. In "Catalyst", which is part of the Heroes' Day special, he became Scarlet Moth with the enhancement given to him by the titular villain. Akuma An akuma is a black lepidopteran creature responsible for transforming people into supervillains. An army of akumas is created and led by Hawk Moth while Ladybug and Cat Noir are tasked with capturing and purifying them. Akumatized villains Akumatized villains, also called evilized villains, are people transformed into supervillains by Hawk Moth with Akumatization, the superpower of the Moth Miraculous. Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Nathalie Sancoeur (voiced by Sabrina Weisz) is Gabriel Agreste's assistant who manages his mansion and takes care of his son Adrien Agreste. In "Catalyst", which is part of the "Heroes' Day" special, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Catalyst, a power-enhancing supervillain. In "Mayura", in order to help Hawk Moth escape from the French Miraculous superhero team, Nathalie uses the Peacock Miraculous and, as the Miraculous is inhabited by Duusu, she becomes Mayura, a peacock-themed supervillain who helps Hawk Moth by creating allies for akumatized villains and is said to appear as Hawk Moth's "boss" in Season 3. Collège Françoise Dupont Caline Bustier Miss Caline Bustier (voiced by Dorothy Fahn) is a teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont. She teaches French literature, poetry, and other languages. In "Zombizou", while trying to protect Marinette from an akuma, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Zombizou, a zombie kissing supervillain. Miss Bustier's class Alix Kubdel Alix Kubdel (voiced by Kira Buckland) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Timebreaker", after Alix's birthday gift, a special pocket watch, is accidentally destroyed, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Timebreaker, a time traveling supervillain. Ivan Bruel Ivan Bruel (voiced by Matt Mercer in Season 1; Max Mittelman from "The Collector" onward) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", after Kim teases him for not having the guts to ask Mylène out, he gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Stoneheart, a rock golem supervillain. Because Ladybug doesn't purify the akuma after defeating him the first time, he gets akumatized once again in "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)" when Mylène runs away from him because of his loud serenade. Juleka Couffaine Juleka Couffaine (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in Season 1; Reba Buhr from Miraculous: Tales from Paris onward) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Reflekta", after being locked in the bathroom by Sabrina (under orders from Chloé), preventing her from participating in the class photo, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Reflekta, a supervillain who turns people into copies of herself. Lê Chiến Kim Lê Chiến Kim (voiced by Grant George) (Kim Chiến Lê in Western order) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Dark Cupid", after being rejected and humiliated by his crush Chloé, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Dark Cupid, a hate-spreading supervillain. Lila Rossi Lila Rossi (voiced by Lisa Kay Jennings) is an Italian girl and a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Volpina", after Ladybug humiliates her in front of Adrien by exposing the lie about she and Ladybug being close friends and owning the Fox Miraculous, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Volpina, a fox-themed supervillain who is a master of illusions. In "Heroes' Day", after Gabriel Agreste calls Volpina a false hero in comparison to Ladybug on TV, she is once again akumatized as Volpina. Afterwards she takes part in Hawk Moth's plan to acquire the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Max Kanté Max Kanté (voiced by Ben Diskin) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Gamer", when he loses his place in the school video game tournament because of Marinette, he's infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Gamer, a supervillain who controls a huge fighting robot. Mylène Haprèle Mylène Haprèle (voiced by Jessica Gee) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Horrificator", after feeling humiliated for getting scared easily while filming Nino's movie, she gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Horrificator, a monster supervillain. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Nathaniel Kurtzberg, (voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas) also called Nathan or Nath, is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Evillustrator", when Chloé mocks his art and his crush on Marinette, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes the Evillustrator, an artistic supervillain whose drawings become real. Rose Lavillant Rose Lavillant (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in Season 1; Reba Buhr from Miraculous: Tales from Paris onward) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Princess Fragrance", after Chloé taunts Rose and tears up her letter to Prince Ali, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Princess Fragrance, a perfume-shooting supervillain. Sabrina Raincomprix Sabrina Raincomprix (voiced by Marieve Herington in Season 1 and "Despair Bear"; Cassandra Lee Morris from "Robostus" onward) is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Chloé's "all-purpose girl." In "Antibug", after a furious Chloé ignores her and pretends she's invisible, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Vanisher, an invisible supervillain. Ms. Mendeleiv Ms. Mendeleiv (voiced by Philece Sampler) is a physics, science, and math teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Mendeleiv's class Aurore Beauréal Aurore Beauréal (voiced by Mela Lee) is a student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, and she is a final contestant for KIDZ+ to become the weather forecaster. In "Stormy Weather", after losing the KIDZ+ contest to Mireille Caquet, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Stormy Weather, a weather-controlling supervillain. Jean Duparc Jean Duparc (voiced by Ben Diskin) is a student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. At the start of "Princess Fragrance", it is revealed that he was akumatized off-screen and turned into the Magician of Misfortune, a supervillain who threatens to make the Eiffel Tower disappear. Mirelle Caquet Mirelle Caquet (voiced by Mela Lee) is a student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, and she is the KIDZ+ weather forecaster after winning a competition. She is very popular, getting a lot more votes than the other final contestant, Aurore Beauréal. Staff Armand D'Argencourt Armand D'Argencourt (voiced by Joe Fria) is a fencing and PE teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Darkblade", after losing Paris' mayoral election to André Bourgeois and being publicly humiliated for it, Hawk Moth infects him with an akuma, transforming him into Darkblade, a knight supervillain. Mr. Damocles Mr. Damocles (voiced by JC Hyke) is the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Dark Owl", after trying and failing to become a superhero, and being humiliated by the media for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Dark Owl, an Owl-themed supervillain. Fred Haprèle Fred Haprèle (voiced by Ezra Weisz) is an assistant educator at Collège Françoise Dupont, a mime performer, the leading actor in The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures, and Mylène's father. In "The Mime", when Fred is deceived by his understudy, Chris, into missing his performance, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes The Mime, a mime supervillain. Other students Kagami Tsurugi Kagami Tsurugi (voiced by Faye Mata) is a Japanese girl who appears in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont who attracts the attention of Adrien, being a rival for him in fencing. In "Riposte", after mistakenly thinking that she lost the fencing battle between her and Adrien, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Riposte, a fencing themed supervillain. Marc Anciel Marc Anciel (voiced Kyle McCarley) is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Reverser", after Nathaniel disregards him and his writing, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Reverser, an inverting supervillain. Recurring characters Adrien's bodyguard Adrien's bodyguard (voiced by Ezra Weisz), nicknamed The Gorilla, is Adrien's bodyguard and car chauffeur. In "Gorizilla", after he fails to get Adrien back and is harshly insulted by Gabriel Agreste for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gorizilla, a gorilla-like supervillain. André Bourgeois André Bourgeois (voiced by Joe Ochman) is the mayor of Paris, the owner of Le Grand Paris, and Chloé's father. In "Malediktator", after his daughter threatens to leave Paris, André is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Malediktator, a supervillain. Audrey Bourgeois Audrey Bourgeois (voiced by Haviland Stillwell) is the queen of fashion designs, the wife of André Bourgeois and the mother of Chloé Bourgeois. Audrey was living in New York, but she is now currently staying in Paris with her family. In "Style Queen", which is part of the "Queen's Battle" special, after being humiliated by Gabriel Agreste, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Style Queen, a glitter-themed supervillain. Butler Jean Butler Jean (voiced by Ben Diskin) is an employee at Le Grand Paris. In "Despair Bear", after being fired by Chloé Bourgeois, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Despair Bear, a supervillain who controls a small teddy bear. Fangs Fangs is Jagged Stone's pet crocodile. In "Guitar Villain", when Hawk Moth akumatizes Jagged Stone into Guitar Villain, he is affected as well and transformed into a dragon. Jagged Stone Jagged Stone (voiced by Lex Lang) is a popular rock star. In "Guitar Villain", after he is insulted on television by XY, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Guitar Villain, a guitar-playing supervillain. Luka Couffaine Luka Couffaine (voiced by Andrew Russell) is a character who appears in the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is Juleka Couffaine's older brother, and also a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont, who attracts the attention of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Manon Chamack Manon Chamack (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) is the daughter of Nadja Chamack and a girl that Marinette babysits. In "The Puppeteer", after being accused of stealing one of Marinette's dolls, even though it had actually been lent to her, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the Puppeteer, a body-controlling supervillain. Master Wang Fu Master Wang Fu (voiced by Paul St. Peter) (Master Fu Wang in western order) is a healer and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He gives Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. He is also the last known remaining guardian from the Order of the Guardians. Nadja Chamack Nadja Chamack (voiced by Sabrina Weisz) (called Nadia Chamack in some episodes) is a TVi news reporter and Manon's mother. In "Prime Queen", after Arlette cancels her show, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Prime Queen, a television and media controlling supervillain. Nora Césaire Nora Césaire is Alya's older sister and a kickboxer. In "Anansi", she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Anansi, a spider-themed supervillain, when Alya refuses to listen to her overprotective advice. Penny Rolling Penny Rolling (voiced by Mela Lee) is Jagged Stone's agent. In "Troublemaker", due to the pressure put on her by Jagged Stone, Alec Cataldi, Bob Roth and Marinette from filming a TV show, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Troublemaker, an intangible supervillain. Philippe Philippe is a figure skating trainer who appears in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is played by and based off of the figure skater, Philippe Candeloro. In "Frozer", after getting no one to register for his ice skating lessons, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Frozer, an ice skating-themed supervillain. Roger Raincomprix Roger Raincomprix (voiced by Christopher Smith) is a policeman and Sabrina's father. In "Rogercop", when he is fired by André Bourgeois for refusing to arrest Marinette for stealing Chloé's bracelet without evidence, which would be in violation of the law, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Rogercop, a robot policeman supervillain. Sabine Cheng Sabine Cheng (voiced by Philece Sampler) is Marinette's mother, a highly upheld merchant, and the co-owner of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie with her husband, Tom Dupain. Tom Dupain Tom Dupain (voiced by Christopher Smith) is Marinette's father and the owner of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie with his wife, Sabine Cheng. Minor characters Alec Cataldi Alec Cataldi (voiced by André Gordon) is a French TV host. Anarka Couffaine Anarka Couffaine is Juleka and Luka Couffaine's mother. In "Captain Hardrock", after Roger banned her from playing in the National Music Festival, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Captain Hardrock, a music pirate supervillain. André André (voiced by Ezra Weisz) is an ice cream vendor who lives in Paris. In "Glaciator", after he fails to convince Marinette into getting another ice cream, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Glaciator, an ice cream supervillain. August August is a baby boy. In "Gigantitan", after becoming upset, he is unintentionally akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gigantitan, a giant supervillain. Bob Roth Bob Roth (voiced by Grant George) is Jagged Stone's producer and the owner of Bob Roth Records. Clara Nightingale Clara Nightingale (voiced by Laura Marano) (called Laura Nightingale in some episodes) is a popular musician introduced in the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is played by and based off of singer Laura Marano, who performed the Miraculous music video. In "Frightningale", after Mayor Bourgeois prevents Clara from shooting her music video "Miraculous" in Paris, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Frightningale, a singing, dancing, and rhyming supervillain. Ella and Etta Césaire Ella and Etta Césaire (both voiced by Cherami Leigh) are Alya's younger twin sisters. In "Sapotis", after being scolded by Alya and losing the opportunity to go to an amusement park for misbehaving, they are akumatized together by Hawk Moth into Sapotis, two monster supervillains. Gina Dupain Gina Dupain (voiced by Reba Buhr) is Marinette's Italian paternal grandmother and Tom Dupain's mother. In "Befana", after she mistakenly concludes that Marinette no longer wants to spend time with her, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Befana, a candy-themed supervillain. Jalil Kubdel Jalil Kubdel (voiced by Vic Mignogna) is a young historian and Alix's older brother. In "The Pharaoh", after his theories about an ancient Egyptian scroll are disregarded by his father, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the Pharaoh, a supervillain with the powers of ancient Egyptian gods. Marlena Césaire Marlena Césaire (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) is the head chef of the restaurant in Le Grand Paris and the mother of Alya, Ella, and Etta. Markov Markov is a robot created by Max. In "Robostus", after he gets confiscated by Mr. Damocles, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Robostus, a supervillain who brings machines to life. Mr. Kubdel Mr. Kubdel (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) is a historian at the Louvre and the father of Alix and Jalil. Mrs. Tsurugi Mrs. Tsurugi is a world champion in fencing and the mother of Kagami Tsurugi. Ondine Ondine (voiced by Erika Harlacher) is a character who appears in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In "Syren", after Kim ignores her, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Syren, a mermaid supervillain. Otis Césaire Otis Césaire (voiced by Paul St. Peter) is a zookeeper at Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes and the father of Alya, Ella, and Etta. In "Animan", as a result of Kim's mockery, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Animan, a shape-shifting supervillain. Prince Ali Prince Ali (voiced by Keith Silverstein) is the crown prince of the Achu Kingdom. Simon Grimault Simon Grimault (voiced by Ezra Weisz) is a hypnotist. In "Simon Says", after Gabriel Agreste gets him disqualified from The Challenge by refusing to accept his challenge, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Simon Says, a supervillain who can hypnotize anyone. Théo Barbot Théo Barbot (voiced by Brian Beacock) is an artist and a sculptor. In "Copycat" when Ladybug doesn't attend the unveiling of his statue of her and Cat Noir, and Cat Noir claims that he and Ladybug "have a thing", Théo gets upset and jealous. As a result, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Cat Noir's doppelganger, the supervillain Copycat. Unnamed boy The boy (voiced by Casey Mongillo) is a child who appears in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In "Sandboy", after having a nightmare due to watching a scary movie alone by himself, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Sandboy, a nightmare-themed supervillain. Vincent Aza Vincent Aza (voiced by Matt Mercer) is Jagged Stone's self-proclaimed biggest fan. In "Pixelator", when Jagged Stone forces him away while he is trying to take picture of him, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Pixelator, a supervillain who captures people inside photographs. Wayhem Wayhem is a teenager who is a fan of Adrien Agreste. Wang Cheng Wang Cheng (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) (also called Cheng Shifu, meaning "Master Cheng") is a famous Chinese chef, Sabine's uncle and Marinette's great uncle. In "Kung Food", after Chloé sabotages his Celestial Soup and makes him lose the World's Greatest Chef contest, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Kung Food, a food-based supervillain. Xavier Ramier Xavier Ramier (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) is an adult who loves pigeons. In "Mr. Pigeon", after being kicked out of the Jardins du Trocadéro by Roger Raincomprix for feeding the pigeons, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Mr. Pigeon, a supervillain with the ability to control pigeons. XY XY (voiced by Ben Diskin) is a famous pop star and Jagged Stone's biggest rival in the music making business. Other characters Emilie Agreste Emilie Agreste is Gabriel Agreste's wife and Adrien's mother. According to Adrien in a webisode, she disappeared, and her current status and whereabouts are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lists